


Together Once Again

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.The Reader had a fling with Geralt of Rivia years ago and hadnt seen him since. She never expected to run into him again, and certainly not a such a public gathering
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Together Once Again

He was all they could talk about. 

No matter that the gathering at the local magistrates estate was to celebrate a wedding, the talk was not of the bride and groom, blissfully ignoring everyone from their places at the high table, but of the man with long white hair, dressed in ill-fitting blue and brown garments standing off to the side away from the others.

Doing little more than partaking of the freely flowing ale and scowling, the man looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there. Even his companion, the turquoise peacock looking bard known as Jaskier couldn’t seem to get much of a reaction out of him. One wondered why he was even there, unless he was being paid. But what danger could possibly be threatening the newlyweds that a Witcher had been summoned? And not just any Witcher, but the infamous Geralt of Rivia, the Butcher of Blaviken.

While the other ladies at the table kept whispering rumors about the Witcher, you remained silent, stuck in place due to your husband sitting next to you. Not one of them had any idea that you had met Geralt of Rivia years before, back on your family’s estate.

Not only did you know him, but you had carried on with him in secret for months while he was doing work in a nearby village. It had been a secret because you knew your father would never approve of you being anywhere near the Butcher of Blaviken.

The days you had spent together had been some of the best of your life. It all but crushed your heart when he had to set off once again. That day, he had given you a wolf charm, a charm you had kept all these years on a leather cord around your wrist and had promised you he would return for you when the job was done.

But it was not to be. Somehow your father had learned about you cavorting with Geralt and had privately arranged for you to be married off to the son of a one of his business partners. Neither you, nor the son had wanted the marriage, but before you could object, you found yourself in a nice gown, exchanging vows with a spoiled son who’s name you barely knew.

It wasn’t much of a marriage. Your new husband saw fit to spend more time away than he did at home. When he was at home, he all but ignored you as he spent a portion of the household finances on whomever his new favorite was. It did no good to complain to your father or anyone else about the matter. You were stuck, plain and simple and all the nice gowns or homes in the world wouldn’t make up for it.

Glancing back over to Geralt, his eyes remained forward, still scowling into his tankard, seemingly still annoyed by it all. If he had noticed you at the party, he gave no indication. A part of you wanted to go up and say hello to him. But with your husband right there with his latest mistress and with Geralt seemingly ignoring you from a distance, it seemed pointless. You could deal with your husband’s indiscretions, after all, you didn’t love him. But for Geralt of all people to ignore you..

After a while, you had enough. You decided after the meal that you would sneak out back to your bedchamber and lock your door. Nothing was worth being ignored or humiliated, especially not like this.

You weren’t being ignored though, far from it. Unbeknownst to you and everyone in the great hall, one person had been keen on you the moment they saw you looking more beautiful than ever before. One person who was so keen that you were the only reason they hadn’t left hours before. One person who was simply biding their time, Geralt of Rivia.

As befitting a Witcher, Geralt was observing you in a way that wouldn’t draw attention to you. His place along the wall wasn’t to keep away from others, it was a place where he could observe you. He quickly clocked the fine garments you wore, dark green trimmed with white fur and silver jewels, revealing that you had married well since he had last seen you.

He also noticed the looks you gave to the man seated near you, a man wearing matching green garments who was currently entertaining another younger woman sitting on his lap. Anytime you tried to move from the table, he would grab your wrist and make you sit back down.

It took everything Geralt had to not walk over there and break both of your husband’s arms in multiple places. Making it worse was that none of the others at the table said anything in your defense, mostly due to your husband having a lot of political pull with many of the other guests. Geralt was wise enough to not make a scene there and then, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking of how to make a certain plan happen.

It was a miserable situation, having to sit there and be disrespected publicly and having to hear all sorts of stories about Geralt, most of them were not true. You wanted to say something, but to give any hit to your past with him would only invite trouble. The only thing you could do was sneak glances at him.

Looking over your shoulder again, you noticed something different: Geralt was gone. One moment he was there, the next he had vanished. There was no telling where he had gone to, but you guessed it was back to whatever tavern he was staying at. Either way, the night was over for you.

As you left the great hall, you gave instructions to your handmaiden that she could stay longer at the party if she wished, and that you didn’t need her until the morning. With one last glance back at your husband, his face still buried in the rather large bust of his mistress, you sighed deeply and hurried out into the hallway, hoping that by now, your husband would be too drunk to care that you had left.

Walking through the candle lit corridors, the sounds from the great hall slowly faded away and soon the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of your slippers along the stone floor. Passing by several rooms and small hidden corners, you were so distracted by your thoughts that you didn’t realize that someone was waiting in the shadows for you.

“(Y/N)” came a low, rough voice.

You froze in place. You knew that voice from anywhere, it hadn’t left you even after so many years. Was he really out there?

“Geralt?” You rasped as you glanced around the corridor. “Is that you?”

There was no sign of him anywhere. Perhaps he wasn’t there. Perhaps you were mistaken.

You remained still as you looked about, hoping for some sign of him. Perhaps he was hiding. So, you took a few steps forward, looking for any place where he could be waiting.

“Over here.” Came the voice, still low, still rough, still sensuous.

You looked around further, but still no sign of him. What was he playing at?

Behind you, you heard a noise, a rustling sound, much like someone walking past. Turning around, you all but jumped when out of a dark corner you saw someone with white hair coming at you quickly. Before you knew it, you felt them wrap their arms around you and brought their mouth to yours for a deep kiss.

Geralt’s kisses were rough, with him biting at your lips, his tongue seeking out yours, all of it making you feel faint. You felt your legs give way under you as he kissed you more, growing much like a wild wolf as he gripped you and ran his hands all over you.

You were so distracted you didn’t notice him pushing you back, not until you felt the cold stone wall behind you. But that quickly became an afterthought as you felt him lift you up and wrap your legs around him. Doing so hiked up the hem of your gown and underskirt and feeling his hands move them up even further made you shudder with pleasure. He pushed against you and feeling his hard cock through his trousers, you thought he might take you there and then.

He was relentless. Each kiss became more and more frantic, as if your lips were the only thing that could give him life.

You didn’t want him to stop, not now, not ever, but the longer he went at you, you felt yourself starting to go faint. You needed air, so you reluctantly broke the kiss. While you took a moment to catch your breath, he buried his face in the nape of your neck. You could feel the hairs on his cheeks as he placed several kisses along your neck

You sighed deeply; your eyes still closed as you held onto him. “And here I thought you had forgotten me” you murmured.

“Never.” He growled as he brought his lips to yours again, this time gentler. After breaking this kiss, he pressed his forehead against yours.

“So, you did notice me in the hall..” You said

“How could I not? You were the most beautiful woman there.” He purred.

“I wanted to come and speak to you but..’

“Your husband.” He guessed.

You nodded “That and you didn’t give the impression you were in a talking mood.”

Geralt couldn’t really argue that point. But then again, his thoughts lay elsewhere. His thoughts lay with getting you all alone with him even more.

“Where is your husband now? Geralt inquired.

“He was still drinking in the hall when I left.” You said, hoping that’s where he was. If not there, anywhere else where he couldn’t find you.

“Shall we find somewhere quiet, the gardens, the stables? We seemed to enjoy ourselves there before.” Geralt teased playfully as he pushed himself into you again.

“I think not. I still have hay in my underskirts from our last tryst there.” You said, giggling a bit at the memory of it all.

“My room at the inn perhaps?” Geralt offered.

“That is tempting to be sure. But I can’t afford to be caught there.”

“Where then?” He asked pushing his large bulge up against you, his hunger for you growing more and more.

You thought of all the possible places you could go, and all of them were places you stood a good chance of getting caught. If you were to break your vows, you needed somewhere where the two of you could be safely locked away.

“There is only one other place: my chambers. But what if my husband comes looking for me?” You asked.

“I’ll deal with him. And I shall meet you in your chambers.” He said firmly.

“Can you find my chambers?” You teased.

“Oh, I will find you.” With a quick playful kiss, Geralt set you down and went off to ensure that your husband wouldn’t be a problem.

Quickly you dashed off, reaching your chambers a few moments later. Closing the door behind you, you set about undressing and undoing your hair. Once you were down to your chemise, you debated taking it off as well, but you had always enjoyed the sensation of his large, muscular hands through the fabric, so it remained. Glancing at your appearance in the looking glass, you hoped that he would still find your form appealing to him after all these years.

With nothing more to do than wait, you looked about for something to pass the time. Nearby on a table, you saw a tall bottle of wine and several goblets. Walking over, you opened the bottle and poured some of the wine into both goblets. Setting the bottle back down, you picked up one for yourself and drank deeply, the dark red liquid quickly warming you up more.

Hearing the door open you spun around to see who it was. Glancing back at you with a look in his golden eyes like that of a hungry cat, was Geralt. As he promised he knew exactly how to find you. For a moment the two of you stood Frozen, wondering who should make the first move. Thought you had been intimate with him so many times before, he always had a way of making time stop in its tracks.

Without looking he brought up a hand and locked the door behind him, the mechanism loudly echoing in the chamber. With the rest of the world sealed away, it was finally just the two of you after so many years.

Setting the wine down, you ran over to him and jumped up into his arms, quickly throwing your arms around his neck, giving him several rough kisses. Geralt quickly turned you around and pushed you up against the door. He remembered how much you enjoyed it when he pinned you to the barn door years ago.

With you held in place, he took a moment to shrug off the blue doublet, tossing it elsewhere. Once that was gone, he focused on removing the tunic underneath it, disposing of it in much the same way. Now with only his boots, his trousers and his wolf sigil necklace left, he could start to work on you more.

Geralt brought a hand between the two of you. Feeling his fingertips run over and through your folds made you whimper. Geralt’s hands, skillful as a Witcher, were just as skillful in other ways, as he quickly reminded you by sliding several of them inside you.

He growled as he felt his hand all but drenched in your juices. Moving them in and out, along with running his thumb around and over your swollen bud made you cry out and claw at his skin, leaving deep marks along his shoulders and arms.

Soon you were incredibly hot, so hot that the lightweight chemise felt unbearable. You sweated so much, it clung to your skin, showing to Geralt’s delight, your lovely breasts. Your nipples, so hard, teased him and made him want to rip the chemise off of you, but to do that would mean that you would stop grinding against his hand.

Unable to take it anymore, you let of Geralt long enough to slip the chemise off over your head and let it drop to the floor. Once that was done, you wrapped one arm back around his neck and the other went between you two, searching for the laces on Geralt’s trousers.

Finding them, you undid the belt first and then the laces. After loosening them, you slid your hand in, seeking his throbbing cock. Finding it, you pulled it out and began pulling on it, making Geralt growl louder as you stroked him, your soft hand making him twitch with pleasure.

“You’ve missed that haven’t you?” Geralt purred, referring to his cock.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“How many times did you think about it? About me?” He teased as he continued working you, pushing through the pleasure.

“Many.” You gulped, your breath getting shorter. It was the truth, many nights over the years, you alone in your chamber and desperate for pleasure, thought back to all those trysts with Geralt and so many times, your own fingers or other things took his place. But it was never enough to satiate you.

“Your husband doesn’t pleasure you?” Geralt asked, though he could guess the answer. Your writhing and shivering as he pleasured you told him just how touch starved you were.

“No.” You whimpered, a bit frustrated at him teasing you now, off all times, when you were so desperate for him to fill you with his dick.

“A lady shouldn’t go too long without pleasure.” Geralt smirked as he pulled his fingers from your wet opening. He quickly took his cock in hand and brought it to your opening, quickly sliding himself in. Feeling just how wet and tight you had almost made him come right there and then.

With no time to waste, he quickly began thrusting. He went a bit slow at first, teasing you before he started to thrust harder, the two of you quickly making the old door shake. For a moment you worried another might walk past the chambers and hear the two of you, but with each thrust of Geralt’s hips, your worries faded. Your husband could carry on with another publicly, who cared if another heard you moaning another’s name.

The two of you held on to each other for dear life. The room was filled with the sounds of the door moving, moans and whimpers, and the sounds of skin meeting skin. With each thrust Geralt seemed to go deeper inside you and when he wasn’t kissing your lips so hard that they felt swollen, he was busy licking and nipping at your arms and neck. There was nothing like being pinned by him, except for one thing. Possibly another.

After a time, being pinned to the door was beginning to feel painful. Opening your eyes, you looked about the room and spotted the bed. It was large and would surely hold the two of you. Now to convince Geralt to move.

“Let’s move to the bed.” You whimpered. “Please?”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. How else will I ride you?”

Keeping a hold of you, Geralt moved you around and still carrying you walked over to the bed. Pulling himself out he sat you down, just so he could remove the rest of his clothes, leaving only the wolf pendant. He then joined you on the bed, sitting up with his back to the large headboard. Quickly you moved over to him and straddled him, placing him back inside you for more.

Riding your lover as hard as you could, with him firmly pinned against the headboard, you gripped the edges as hard as you could as you rolled and bucked your hips, unable to get enough of his thick cock buried deep in you. Geralt kept his large muscular arms wrapped around your waist and his face buried between your breasts. Feeling his breath against your skin as he nipped at it, his deep guttural growls only made you wetter and a part of you hoped that he would sink his teeth deep into your neck, if not elsewhere.

You two were rather loud, so loud that anyone who walked passed by your chambers might hear your throaty moans or the sounds of the large wooden bed shaking, but you were enjoying yourself too much to care at the moment.

Geralt’s growls only grew louder, which meant that he was anxious to for his turn. As much as he loved you astride him, with your lovely tits in his face, your nipples hard and eager to be sucked on, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to pin you to the bed and pound into you as hard as long as possible and make your bedsheets soaked with your juices.

“Can you let me up?” He asked

“Why?” You gasped between breaths, not wanting to stop.

“Because I want to take you properly.” He grinned “Just like back in the forest.”

Instantly you whimpered as you recalled that day. The day, when for a bit of fun, he chased you through the woods. The chase had ended with him capturing you, pinning you to the forest floor and him taking you roughly, biting you hard as he did so.

“Only if you mark me as yours again.”

With a devilish grin, Geralt lifted the both of you up and laid you down flat, your head facing the foot of the bed. Still deep inside of you, he took your hands in his and pinned them above your head, lacing his fingers though yours. He laid even more kisses along your breasts, taking care to kiss and pull on your nipples even more than before.

He then kissed his way up your neck and to your jaw, finally reaching your mouth as he began thrusting hard into you. At times he would go to pull himself nearly all the way out, tease you with the tip of him, just enough to make you ache for more before plunging back all the way in, making you feel every inch of him and then some.

You moaning against his mouth and writhing beneath him made his cock pulse even harder. Geralts tongue caressed yours as he explored your mouth and he couldn’t help but be delighted as you bit and pulled on his lip. Soon he felt you gripping him tighter between your legs and soon he felt you start to throb. Perfect timing for the best part.

He raised himself up and quickly flipped you over onto your stomach and moved your hair to the side. Almost instantly, you felt his lips and his long white hair brush against your back as he kissed his way up your spine, sending chills up along the way as well. Once he reached your neck, he let out a deep, guttural growl, opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into your tender neck, not hard enough to pierce the flesh, but enough to make you cry out in pleasure and grab at the bedding.

Geralt didn’t let go of your neck, but he gripped the edge of the bed with one hand and with the other, reached between you and the bed and felt his way down to your clit. Rubbing the swollen bud with his fingertips and in time with his deep thrusts, Geralt held fast as he pushed you further and further towards ecstasy, making the bed rock even faster. He was merciless and you couldn’t get enough of it.

You bit down on your hand into try and muffle the loud throaty moans, but it was no use. That delicious feeling of Geralt’s fingers teasing your clit every possible way along with the sensation of his long cock filling you over and over again made you grip him hard and throb even more. The moment he felt you start to come, he quickened his pace, growling even louder as he himself started to come, hoping that you would finish first. It was only proper that you do.

“Come for me (Y/N)” Geralt purred as he let go of your neck.

As if on cue, you gushed and gushed hard, making the sheets under you soaked and making just as much of a mess all over Geralt’s cock. You road such waves of pleasure for several delicious moments and it was just as you started to come down that Geralt let out a loud, feral cry and came deep inside you, adding even more to the mess.

Once he finished emptying himself, Geralt rolled over and laid down next to you. The only sounds to be heard for several moments where the sounds of the two of you trying to catch your breath. Coming down from your own high, through hazy eyes, you turned to look over your lover as he lay contented next to you, his long white hair matted and his skin glistening with sweat. 

Reaching out to him, you moved a strand of his hair to the side. Geralt instantly to your hand, kissed it, and then reached over to pull you into his arms. Resting your head on his chest, and throwing a leg over his stomach, you basked in his presence, thrilled to have felt a bit of passion again after so many years.

“It’s been too long.” You sighed deeply as you felt Geralt run his fingers through your hair.

“Hmm.” He grunted, a lazy, contented smile on his face. Looking down on you, he noticed the wolf charm that he had given you.

“You kept this all these years..” He marveled aloud.

“I did.” You said, looking up at him. “I couldn’t bear to get rid of it. It was the only thing I had of yours to remember you by.”

Geralt felt a pang of guilt at your words. For years he had wondered what had become of you. All he had been told once he returned to fetch you was that you had been married off and no one would tell him to who. He had searched for you anywhere and everywhere to no avail. Even though it seemed hopeless to find you, the memory of you had never left him and even now he still could believe his luck of finding you here tonight.

Quickly you noticed the wistful look in his golden eyes as he moved the leather band and charm about.

“What is it?” You asked.

Geralt was unsure of what to say. He wanted to apologize for not finding you sooner. To apologize for not taking you with him when he had the chance. But he wasn’t sure that any number of apologies would be enough to make up for the loneliness you had suffered.

“Geralt?”

Instantly he snapped out of his reverie to see you looking at him with wondering eyes. As much as he wished to say what was on his mind, he didn’t wish to dampen the mood. So, he tried another way.

“I’m so dirty. I could go for a bath.” He said.

“I can call for one.” You offered. “Have them bring up a tub.”

“Would we fit?” He teased, recalling the last time the two of you tried to bathe together.

“I think we could find a way to fit.”


End file.
